


Music Make You Lose Control

by TableTennis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hypnotism, Masturbation, PWP, Post-Time Skip, Sex, and they were both subs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableTennis/pseuds/TableTennis
Summary: Robin and Franky fall into an unintentional trap.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Kudos: 35





	Music Make You Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by summerotaku's "Inspiring Some Night Music" =)

“Franky- _san_?” 

“Hey, Brook,” Franky said, turning as the others headed off to bed and got ready for night watch. “Need something?” 

“In a way,” Brook said, looking around. “You see, about an hour ago, Robin- _san_ asked if she might borrow a pair of TD headphones—” 

“TD?” 

“Tone Dial. You remember, the seashell that can play back sounds?” 

“Oh, yeah. Headphones?” 

“It’s quite fascinating! Tone Dials can now be sold in pairs and placed over the ears in order to listen to music, and the pair can be detached and placed on a special turntable which plays the music in _stereo_!” 

“Right, I think I heard something about that. So what’s this about Robin?” 

“Yes, yes. Robin- _san_ asked if she might borrow a pair of TD headphones and a turntable so she could listen to some relaxing music in the aquarium room.” 

Franky frowned. The sun had already set, casting the sea into darkness. “And?” 

“I’m embarrassed to admit it, but I gave her the wrong music.” 

“So?” 

“It is of vital importance that the dials are retrieved. The ones I gave her were for my _personal_ use, and I only just now realized my mistake.” 

“Why are you telling me? Go in and explain, and ask for them back. She’s probably realized already since it’s been so long, right?” 

“It’s possible she hasn’t realized,” Brook said, shaking his head. “And... I fear her later wrath if I try to retrieve the music myself.” 

“What, you want me to do it?” 

“Please. She may be less angry with you, if at all.” 

Franky shrugged Brook’s hand off his shoulder. “Okay, I guess I’ll do it. What kind of music is it?” 

“That will be clear to you soon,” Brook said cryptically. “I’ll only tell you that you must not be distracted, and do not listen to the music yourself.” 

Franky sighed. “Thanks for the details.” 

“Oh, my pleasure! If I’m asleep by the time you return, you can put the music in my locker. Best of luck!” 

Brook strolled to the bedroom. Franky shook his head. 

“Aquarium room, right?” he said to himself. He went for the door, knocked, and opened it. 

Inside, he saw Robin sitting in a chair next to the dumbwaiter, her back to the door. A hand was draped around her front and the other dangled by her side. As Brook had said, a turntable was on the bar in front of the dumbwaiter, and she was wearing headphones. 

“Hey, you,” Franky said, walking in. “Brook sent me. Said he gave you the wrong—whoa!” 

He took a step back as soon as he saw Robin’s front side. She was staring straight ahead, her eyes glazed over and her lips parted. She was topless, and one hand was under her skirt, rubbing her crotch slowly. 

“Sorry!” Franky exclaimed, covering his eyes. “I can go!” 

“...Franky… ?” 

Hands tugged at his until his eyes were uncovered. Robin’s devil fruit hands vanished and she was looking up at him with a faint smile, her hand still moving steadily under her skirt. 

“Hi,” she said. 

“What are you doing?” Franky said, determined to keep his eyes on her face. 

“Masturbating.” 

“Okay. Why?” 

“This music… it’s really nice.” She closed her eyes and smiled, swaying, and then opened her eyes. “Oh… it ended again…” 

She lifted her hand out of her skirt, the fingers shining with her juices. She stuck her hand in her mouth and licked them clean. Franky gulped and covered his eyes again. When her hand was clean, Robin took off the headphones, removed the dials, and put them on the turntable. 

When Franky looked again, Robin had stood. She swayed in place, humming traces of something, and leaned against Franky, pressing herself up against him. 

“What happened to you?” Franky said, pushing her away gently. 

Robin looked up at him, eyes still glazed over. “Music… the music was… really good. Really pretty.” 

Franky frowned. “How many times did you listen to that song?” 

“Lots…” Robin sighed. “Lots and lots.” 

Franky narrowed his eyes. “Raise your hands above your head.” 

“Yes.” Robin did so instantly, staring at him expectantly. 

“Put them down.” 

“Yes.” She lowered her hands. 

“Okay. I got it. You’re hypnotized, do you understand that?” 

“I am hypnotized,” she repeated obediently. 

“That’s not—I’m asking if you understand what’s happened to you!” 

“Sure,” Robin said, rocking her head from side to side. “Music was… put me in a trance. Made me wet.” 

“I’m going to kill Brook tomorrow,” Franky said, scowling as Robin started touching herself again over her skirt. 

“Me, too,” Robin agreed dreamily. 

“Can you snap yourself out of this? Please?” 

Robin shook her head. “I can. Don’t wanna.” 

“Son of a—fine. I _order_ you to snap out of it.” 

“No.” 

“You’ll obey me, but not if it means waking up?” 

“Wanna fuck.” 

“Are you really okay with this situation?” 

“Uh-huh.” Robin stepped forward and fell into Franky, pressing herself up against him again and rolling her hips forward. “Feels good. And… I trust you. Trust everyone.” 

“Are you saying that because you’re hypnotized, or because it’s true?” 

“It’s true.” Unnoticed by Franky, a hand sprouted by the turntable. “If this was an enemy… I’d wake myself up. No one here’s an enemy.” 

“Hey, that was the most coherent thing you’ve said tonight, good for you,” Franky said, surge of warmth filling his chest at Robin’s comment. He gently pushed her back again, and her gyrating hips slowed to a stop. She let out a small moan, looking up at Franky pleadingly, and Franky’s heart almost melted before he remembered what Brook had said. 

“Come on,” he said, taking her hand. The hand by the turntable pressed a button. “Let’s go to the bathroom. Splash some cold water on your face, and then you can take care of… take care of…” 

The music had started to play. There was no melody, no set key, but Franky found himself listening intently as it piped softly throughout the room. 

“Huh?” he said. He blinked, looking at the turntable. “Oh, Brook… Brook said don’t listen to…” 

“Listen to it,” Robin said, catching his arm as he stumbled forward with the intent of stopping the music. She smiled. “It’s nice. Isn’t it? Pretty.” 

“...Pretty,” Franky agreed, blinking sluggishly. 

“You should… forget what you were trying to do. Forget about…” She pressed her hand against her skirt, allowing her juices to wet the cloth. “What Brook told you… just listen…” 

“Just listen,” Franky mumbled, his eyes glazing over as the music took hold. Pressure filled his crotch as he hardened in his underwear, his cock tenting the cloth and popping out over it. He reached down, tugging his underwear until it fell to the floor. He gripped his cock in one small hand and stroked, breathing heavily as he cupped his balls with his other small hand. 

The music continued, deepening their trances and arousal. Franky sank to his knees, staring straight ahead with glazed eyes as he stroked himself, and Robin copied him, her legs spread as she ran her fingers up and down and around herself. She closed her eyes and then moaned, throwing her head back as she sprouted several small fingers around her crotch to stroke her clitoris and massage the inside of herself inside both holes. 

Franky was completely gone. He was mindlessly touching himself even after the song ended, and his cock wet at the tip when Robin started the song again. On Robin’s command, he had completely forgotten what Brook had told him to do, and what he was trying to do when the song started. But it wasn’t hard to figure out. Brook must have told him to listen to the pretty song over and over and over and over and _over_ again, and when the song started, Franky must have been trying to get closer so he could hear it better. But he didn’t need to do that after all, he could hear it just fine there. He was hypnotized and aroused because of the song, he knew that, of course, and the reason it all felt so good was because of the song, too. He knew that, and he was happy to accept it. 

“Franky,” Robin gasped next to him. “Touch me.” 

“Yes,” Franky said, the need and desire to obey rushing through him. He released himself and rolled over, kneeling in front of Robin. He fondled her chest with one hand and stroked her stomach with the other, making her moan. “Touch... my back...” 

“Yes.” Hands sprouted from Franky’s back and stroked him up and down, making him shiver and gasp. The song ended, and Robin started it again. Both moaned, and leaned in to kiss. 

“Touch... inside me,” Franky murmured as they broke away, staring into each other’s glazed eyes. He cried out, arching his back as sensation came to him from inside his ass. 

Robin smiled, her head tilting. “Pleasure me... down there.” 

Franky nearly tore her skirt as he slid it off of her. She spread her legs as he bowed down, pushing himself up against her crotch and pushing his tongue inside of her. She gasped, moaning as he worked, becoming more aroused by her scent. He moaned, jolting as Robin continued to work magic inside of him, now sprouting more hands to stroke his cock and fondle his sac. 

“That’s good,” she said, shaking where she sat. The song ended, she started it again, and they moaned, shuddering. Franky lifted his head, gazing at her. 

“Let’s... fuck?” he said, tilting his head as he swayed, struggling to find the words. 

“Wanna fuck,” Robin agreed. “Lie down.” 

“Yes.” Franky lied on his back. Robin climbed on top of him, positioned herself, and lowered herself onto his throbbing cock. Both of them moaned, and Robin started to move, rolling and gyrating her hips as she thrust herself up and down. Her juices, having already trickled down her legs from her hour-long self-pleasuring, rolled down Franky’s cock and crept over his balls. He moaned at the sensation, his cock pulsing with every thrust. 

“Trade,” he gasped after a full minute had gone by. 

“Yes.” Robin slowed her thrusts until she’d stopped completely, and they carefully rolled over so she was on her back, her legs spread wide and Franky inside of her. Franky started to thrust, and they both moaned again, Robin’s insides stroking Franky’s cock and Franky’s cock stroking Robin’s insides. 

Robin started her assault on Franky’s ass again. He gasped as she massaged his prostate, his cock throbbing all the more, making Robin whimper at the extra sensation. Awkwardly, he used his hands to fondle her chest, pinching and rolling her nipples between the fingers of his small hands, and she cried out. 

“Franky,” she got out. “I’m... going to...” 

“Me too,” he groaned. As she clenched around him, her arousal pulsing, she gasped, whining in pleasure. The feeling and the sound pushed Franky over the edge, and he barely managed to pull out before he came, fluid shooting out of his cock and onto Robin’s torso and chin. He collapsed, breathing hard as his eyelids fluttered. 

Robin crawled up to him. The song had ended, but she hadn’t started it again. She pushed him so he was on his back, and crawled up to his chest, lying on her back with her head on his pec. 

“Hi,” she murmured. 

“Hi,” he mumbled. “Music’s...” 

“I think... we’re good. For tonight. Right?” 

“Uh-huh.” Franky stared up at the ceiling. “Uh... when... when’s this stop?” 

“Dunno. We could wake up.” 

“Don’t wanna. Not yet.” Franky looked at Robin. “Sorry... ‘bout that. Coming on you.” 

“S’okay.” She licked some of his ejaculate off her chin, blinked, and giggled. 

“What?” 

“Tastes like...” She fell into him, giggling. “Tastes like cola.” 

Franky laughed weakly. “Not surprised.” 

Robin sighed. “What’ll we do? Now?” 

“Huh... uh... I dunno. Gotta sleep sometime. Right?” 

“I suppose. Wanna shower? Together.” 

“I’ll, uh.” Franky’s eyelids fluttered as he struggled to form words. “I’ll... clean up... here. After.” 

“Nice. You’re nice.” 

“Yeah. Shower. Clothes.” 

Robin sat up slowly, shaking her head and blinking. She used her skirt to mop up the come on herself before putting on her clothes, slowly, sluggishly. Franky did the same with himself, tugging his underwear over his sensitive cock and wincing. 

“Return... that stuff. To Brook,” Robin said. “I’ll get... new clothes... and meet you.” 

“Yes.” Franky removed the dials from the stereo and gathered up the items. They left the room and parted ways. 

* * *

The two of them moved like a dream into the bathroom. Both undressed, tossing their used clothes in the laundry basket. Robin sat on the edge of the tub, filled a bucket with cold water, and poured it over herself. She gasped, clarity returning to her eyes, and coughed, blinking. 

“Oh, my,” she murmured to herself. She looked at Franky, who was standing and staring into space with glazed eyes, humming faintly as he swayed. She filled up the bucket again and threw the contents at him. 

“Hey!” he exclaimed, sputtering as he wiped water out of his eyes and stumbled, regaining his balance. “Talk about a rude awakening!” 

“Good morning,” Robin said with a pleasant smile, picking up a bar of soap to wash herself. 

“I’m seriously going to kill Brook!” Franky ranted as he sat next to Robin, folding his arms. “What the hell was that? He couldn’t have _warned_ me? That bastard, I’m like, ‘So, what kind of music is it,’ and he says, ‘Oh, that will be clear to you soon enough, my dear Franky!’ This is all his fault!” 

“Then does he deserve a beating or flowers?” Robin remarked. She handed him the soap. 

“We’ll beat him to death and lay the flowers on his grave!” Franky reached behind himself to scrub his back, but stopped when Robin took the soap from him, going around to wash it for him. “Oh. Thanks.” 

“Much like you, by the time I realized what was happening, it was too late,” Robin said, running the soap up and down his back. She set it aside and rinsed him with a new bucket of water. 

“Too late? You were saying you could wake up any time.” 

“I really could have, you know,” Robin said, looking away. 

“Uh-huh.” Franky smacked his forehead. “Damn, I think Brook was awake when I returned that stuff. He’s gonna know exactly what happened.” 

“It’s his own fault.” 

“Yeah, it sure is!” 

Robin leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “Be thankful it wasn’t a spell to make us give him our underwear.” 


End file.
